Surprised
by Sam0728
Summary: Short fluff...Non-Mas...ItaSak!  Hope you enjoy.  Itachi remembering his first encounter with Sakura!


He was surprised the first time he saw her...he was at a mission debriefing.

His cousin Shisui sat beside him, whining about how hot it was out side, and about how unfair it was that Ambu didn't have any female members...that's when one of the most annoying man in the city of Konoha, Danzo Shimura walked into the room...his half bandaged face was annoying the 10 year old Itachi.

He whispered quietly to the Hokage, who clenched and unclenched his fists. Danzo smirked. His single black eye closed as he called to someone into the room.

The room went silent as a 5 year old, pink haired, emerald eyes child walked into the room. She wore a black dress that went to her knee's, a pair of black spandex shorts, and black ninja sandals. Double tanto's strapped across her back.

"You want _her_ to go on this mission with my men?" Hiruzen Sarutobi **(The Third Hokage)** asked loudly, gasps and mummer's spread through out the room. "She just a child, 5 _maybe_ 6 years old!"

Danzo nodded. "And the best assassin I have ever trained." He said proudly.

All the ninja in the room made some noise of their disgust. Itachi made no noise, just watched the poor little girl that happened to be the same age as Sasuke, his younger brother, whom he would die for.

"Sakura, why don't you talk to these people while I talk with our dear Hokage." Danzo said before leaving the room with a rather pissed Hokage after him.

All was silent in the debriefing room...that was until Shisui looked to the little girl and asked. "Is your hair naturally that color?"

The little girl, Sakura, turned her head slowly and looked directly at him, her gaze hard, cold, murderous. "Yes." She answered simply before returning her gaze to the window.

"How could you be his best assassin?" One of the other men scoffed.

Before anyone could blink, faster then even Itachi thought possible, she had one of her tanto's to his neck from behind, she leaned closer and whispered. "Very easily." Again with the unbelievably speed she had her short sword put away and was standing in the same spot as she was not a moment ago, right as the Hokage and Danzo walked back into the room.

The Hokage took in the rooms silents and shocked expressions in before asking. "Is something the matter?"

To his surprise it was the little girl who answered. "We were just getting acquainted." Danzo chucked before leaving the room, saying he had 'business to attend to.'

"Well then Sakura, I guess you must stay to hear the debriefing as well, considering you will be accompanying them."

"I can not wait to prove myself." She said flatly before taking a seat in the very back, but not before throwing an amusingly _evil _smirk at the still startled man.

OoOoOoO

He remembered the assassination mission took them to Suna, the 37 year old drug lord ran as if hell it self was coming after him. Itachi and Sakura had been pared up, the Hokage believed Itachi could protect her better then any other.

But he did not expect Sakura to be the one leading.

Itachi and Sakura walked through the darkened streets of Suna, Itachi's eyes watching everything so intently he didn't miss the cockroach's that scurried away.

Sakura stopped walking and turned her head to the left slightly, listening.

Itachi turned and looked at her, looking in the general direction she was listening.

"There's nothing there." He said coldly.

Sakura still didn't move. "Yes there is...there." She through one of her tanto's into the darkness, smirking when she heard it impact.

Itachi watched stunned as she walked to the body of the man they had been hunting. "How did you know he was there?"

"I heard him breathing." She said simply removing her tanto from his upper chest. "Lets go home." She walked past him back toward the border of Suna.

Itachi contacted the other two teams and told them to head back, slowly following after Sakura. Not knowing he wasn't going to see her again for awhile.

OoOoOoO

The next time he saw her, he was 22, she was 17½.

And she had helped them kill Danzo, getting them inside info on everything he was doing, it took a lot of man power to finally kill him, many good shinobi had died. Sakura had helped out in the hospital, turns out she was the best medic in the world.

Her hair had grown past her waist, her hard emerald eyes had somehow softened over the years. She wore a standard ANBU uniform.

When she got to heeling him he didn't take his eyes off of her, wondering if she would remembered him.

"It has been awhile hasn't it Uchiha." She had said.

"Yes, it has." Itachi watched as she gently removed his ANBU vest, then shirt, heeling the gash on her chest. Her chakra was like her hands, warm and welcoming.

"Is there a reason to your staring?"

Itachi averted his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment when the door of the room was thrown open, a little girl maybe 6 ran into the room followed by a red faced nurse, the little girl latched onto Sakura's leg.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Haruno, I tried to tell her your busy but-"

"That's alright Kelsey, I'll take it from here, you can go on break."

Itachi watched the nurse bow, then shut the door behind her as she left the room. Then Sakura picked up the little girl. "Mia, what have I told you about bursting into rooms as I'm working?"

The girl -Mia- ducked her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you in _hours_!" She complained.

Sakura smiled tenderly then turned back to the half naked Itachi. "Uchiha this is Mia, Mia this is the men you keep hearing about, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi watched as a smiled stretched across the little girls face. She reached out to take his hand eagerly. Itachi gently took her little hand in his own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mia said.

Itachi nodded slowly. "Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine."

Mia smiled again. "She's not my _friend_," Mia snickered. "She's my _mommy_!"

Itachi looked to Sakura, surprise in his eyes. "I adopted her after her parents died in the battle."

Itachi nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I'm gonna go pick flowers for Itachi!" Mia said wiggling out of Sakura's grip and ran out of the room.

"Cute girl." Itachi said awkwardly.

Sakura smiled. "Yes she is."

From then on Itachi fought tooth and nail for her notice, even let the enemy hurt him just so he could see her.

He didn't know when, but soon he stared to try to woo her, to win her affection.

OoOoOoO

He was surprised when she had finally agreed to go to lunch with him almost a year after he stared the 'wooing' her.

He was surprised when Mia had stared calling him 'Daddy', who knew that one word almost made him cry.

He was surprised when Sakura had agreed to marrying him.

He was surprised when Sakura had told him that they were going to have a baby...so surprised he almost passed out.

And as he lay in bed, Sakura asleep in his arms, he can feel her swollen belly which contained their child. Mia lay in Sakura's arms after having a bad dream.

Even to this day...

Itachi is surprised she would put up with him.


End file.
